Starlight
by Pavement Chaser
Summary: Bella knew there would be danger. There was always danger. But now, things were different…it wasn’t just her life on the line. What extent is she willing to go to, just to protect the life of someone precious? Is she willing to sacrifice herself?
1. Preface

Summery: Bella knew there would be danger. There was always danger. But now, things were different…it wasn't just her life on the line. What extent is she willing to go to, just to protect the life of someone precious? Is she willing to sacrifice herself?

**Starlight**

Preface:

I was strangely peaceful. It was like I didn't even know what was going on around me. Why didn't I feel anything?

I could feel the urgency in the air and I could see the worry that consumed all of their dark eyes. Especially Edward's. But deep down in the pit of my stomach, I felt not even a twinge of the panic I should have.

Maybe it was because I didn't have the time to worry. My mind was racing just not about what it should have been. I wasn't letting myself think about it. I couldn't…

I felt a cold hand tug me down into a chair. Mere moments seemed like hours. And then my mind finally ran over the situation at hand like it was a speed bump…then everything got even slower. That's when the panic hit.

I heaved big breaths and I felt my face drain of color. In a futile attempt to feel safe, I hugged my middle and my eyes flew to the faces of the loved ones around me.

This time was different…there was a different danger here. This time I wasn't just responsible for my life. I was going to be the death of many more…much more precious lives than my own.


	2. Maybe, Baby

**Hey all, we're just going to dive right into this story. I know that Breaking Dawn comes out tonight but this was one of those ideas that wouldn't leave me and I felt like I had to start it before the last book came out. So here it is. Be honest please. If you like it tell me. If you don't like it...tell me in a constructive manner. Hope you like it though...R&R!**

**TL**

Chapter 1: Maybe, Baby

I was lying in the bed of my truck, staring up at the stars; my shirt pulled up to my chest with Edward's cold fingers traced shapes over my exposed lump of a belly.

He kissed it lightly sending a shiver down my spine.

I looked at him and smiled. "It makes me happy to see you happy."

"I'm glad because as I seem to remember you weren't too thrilled about this a month ago."

He was right. When I had first found out about the pregnancy I had very mixed feelings about it.

_Flashback_

_My arms were crossed, my stomach was tight, and my teeth were clenched as we sat in Carlisle's office._

"_How did this happen?" I was under the impression that…people like us…couldn't have children. I mean look at Emmett and Rose. They tried for decades." Edward was dumbfounded but thrilled. You could see it in his face._

"_I don't know what to say Edward. I'm as shocked as you are." Carlisle shook his head, his perfectly combed blonde hair didn't move. "The only thing I can think is that it's because Bella is still human._

_Apparently your sperm is still potent and everything of hers is working. So, it must be the woman that becomes frigid after being turned."_

_I turned my head away from them to hide the heat in my cheeks. All this talk of fertility made me uncomfortable. It's not like we tried to make this happen._

_They seemed to go on about it forever. Edward was excited and Carlisle was intrigued. He kept asking me question about the last time Edward and I had slept together and even though we'd been married for more than three months…it just felt wrong._

_Finally, Carlisle prescribed pre-natal vitamins and set a due date so that we could head home and tell everyone the good news._

"_Talk to me," was all he said once I had closed my door to the Volvo._

_I tried to play the dumb card, so I cocked my head to the side and asked, "About what?"_

"_Bella," his voice was smooth and gentle like always. "You seem less than enthusiastic about all of this." I didn't say anything. "Are you overwhelmed?" Nothing. "Are you scared?" Still nothing. He sighed and took one of my hands in his and kissed it. It always registered how unearthly cold he was but it didn't shock me anymore. "I can't read your mind. You're going to have to talk."_

_I took another moment to collect my thoughts then dove in head first. "I'm mad."_

"_Mad?" He asked and I couldn't tell if it was hurt or surprise I heard in his voice._

"_Yes, Edward…mad. We didn't talk about this at all. In fact you told me it couldn't happen."_

"_That's because I thought it couldn't."_

"_Well, it has…and I don't know how I feel about it." I stared at the dash in front of me, painfully aware of his sad eyes. He kept stroking my hand with his thumb. "This changes a lot of things." _

"_Like…" he prompted._

"_Like my change! No one is going to do it now that I'm pregnant! And the whole college thing…there goes those plans! You did all this work to get me into Dartmouth and now…" my voice trailed off. It was a desperate attempt to regain my composure. It didn't work because when I took a deep breath the tears started to creep into my eyes. "I'm only 18, Edward." _

_It was the only thing I could think to say at that point. All I could think was about how young I was…how young he looked to other people. What everyone would think._

_There was a really long silence. I almost opened up the car to get out just to relieve the pressure but opted not to. I just sat, still holding his hand while he took in everything I had just said._

"_So, are you saying you're not ready? That you don't want this?"_

"_I'm not going to say 'no'. But I don't know if I'm ready or not. This is all happening so fast." I said it in the sorriest tone possible._

"_I understand completely." He let go of my hand and put the key to the car in the ignition then turned back to me. "Can I say something?" I nodded for him to continue. But instead of speaking he leaned forward and kissed me; really, really kissed me. He held my face tenderly and my hands were somehow caught in his hair by the end of it like they always were but it gave me a sense of comfort believe it or not. He left only a few inches of space between our faces when he pulled away. "Isabella Cullen…on many separate occasions you have made me the happiest man in the world including today. I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and I'll support you in anything you decide to do."_

_I looked at him, tears still in my eyes. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."_

_He merely smiled a sad, understanding smiled and said, "Shall we go home and discuss this with the rest of our family?" I nodded and kissed him again._

_End Flashback_

"Didn't I tell you everything would be alright?" He asked while his lips traveled up from my stomach to the base of my throat.

"You did. And I'm so glad I trusted you."

I laughed a little at his uninhibited behavior as he straddled me, making my truck rock slightly with the shift in weight. He had that gleam in his eye which only made me smile more but he didn't continue like I thought he would.

Instead he sat there on top of me eyes closed and took a deep, full breaths.

Confused I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just let me have a moment to bask in this."

"In what?" I asked rolling my eyes at his mush.

"In the feeling of being so very in love with my new and pregnant wife. I don't think you realize that I've defied one of the largest curses of being a vampire. I've impregnated my mate." He smiled a proud and impish grin.

I shuttered. "Don't say it like that. It sounds so animalistic."

"It is animalistic, love." He slid off of me and wrapped an arm around me as I moved in closer to him. The feel of his marble chest against me in the end of the summer heat was something indescribable.

I took a deep breath in taking the smell of him and sighed happily. It seem like everything was calm and good for now. I didn't want to waste the moment so I looked up at him and kissed him the way he had kissed me in the car that day at the hospital.


End file.
